Тронный зал замка Фобоса
'Тронный зал '– это большой зал, который находится в главной башне замка Фобоса. Описание Тронный зал – огромная комната с колоннами и высокими сводами потолков. В тронном зале располагается непосредственно трон князя Фобоса, который обвит стеблями роз. Чтобы сесть на трон, нужно подняться по лестнице, поэтому, когда Фобос сидит там, любой, кто перед ним отчитывается, находится словно в уничижительном положении. Вместо обычных стёкол в оконные проёмы вставлены прозрачные витражи с рисунками минотавров, которые отливают фиолетовым цветом ночью и оранжево-зелёным днём. Иллюзией тронного зала является тот же самый зал, только с другим цветовым и декоративным оформлением – вместо отделки из тёмного камня – золотая, вместо прозрачных витражей, которые отражают реальную картину внешнего мира, – те же самые витражи золотого цвета, вместо стеблей роз – красивые цветы. Появление Тронный зал появляется практически в каждой серии, в которой присутствует Фобос. Это объясняется тем, что в основном князь не покидает замка, предпочитая перепоручать всю «грязную работу» своим слугам. Галерея |-|Сериал, настоящий вид= Cedric transforming himself into the snake in Phobos' throne room.png Cedric promises Phobos to capture Caleb and Aldarn.png Roses twisting around Phobos' hand.png Cedric reporting to Phobos on the fact that the new Guardians are young girls.png Phobos and Cedric in the throne room s.1 ep. 2.png Stained-glass windows in Phobos' throne room s.1 ep. 2.png Cedric reporting to Phobos that they found a new portal.png Phobos showing Cedric and Vathek how Will looks.png Captured Will in front of Phobos who's sitting on his throne.png Phobos interrogating Will.png Spikes around Phobos' throne s.1 ep. 2.png Phobos orders Cedric to find the other Guardians.png Stained-glass windows in Phobos' throne room s.1 ep. 3.png Cedric and Raythor reporting to Phobos on Vathek's betrayal.png Phobos sitting on his throne s.1 ep.3.png Phobos' throne room s.1 ep.3.png Cedric telling Phobos that he has adopted the human identity s.1 ep.5.png Phobos and Cedric (snake form) in the throne room s.1 ep.5.png Phobos and Cedric (human form) in the throne room s.1 ep.5.png Phobos telling Cedric that strength isn't enough to defeat the Guardians.png Phobos and Cedric looking at the Viewing Stone s.1 ep.7.png Floor in Phobos' throne room s.1 ep.7.png Phobos' throne room s.1 ep.8.png Cedric telling the captain of guards fake information that the Seal of Phobos is found.png Phobos' throne room from the upside s.1 ep.9.png Phobos sitting on his throne s.1 ep.9.png Phobos' throne room s.1 ep.9.png Cedric showing Phobos the Star of Threbe which the lurdens found in the mines.png Cedric presenting the picture of Elyon to Phobos.png Phobos and Cedric looking at the Viewing Stone to see Elyon's face.png Phobos and Cedric holding the ceremony of amalgamation in the throne room.png Caleb remembers how he was brought to Phobos.png Cedric standing near Phobos' throne s.1 ep.14.png Phobos watching how Cedric convinces Elyon to go on Meridian.png Stained-glass windows in Phobos' throne room s.1 ep.15.png Phobos creating the Viewing Stone to watch the Guardians s.1 ep.15.png Phobos' throne room s.1 ep.15.png Phobos standing on his throne before changing the appearance of his castle s.1 ep.15.png Phobos sitting on his throne s.1 ep.16.png Stained-glass windows in Phobos' throne room s.1 ep.16.png Cedric presenting the spy bird to Phobos.png Phobos standing near his throne and watching Elyon through the Viewing Stone.png Cornelia trapped in the bubble in Phobos' throne room.png Phobos and Cedric in the throne room s.1 ep.17.png Cedric reporting to Phobos on the fact that he has found the Horn of Hypnose.png Jeek reporting to Phobos on the accident in mines.png Cedric can't understand how Caleb's father Julian is still alive.png Phobos sitting on his throne s.1 ep.19.png Cedric explaining to Phobos that his defeat in Cavigor may work to their advantage.png Phobos' throne room in Hay Lin's dream s.1 ep.23.png Elyon's throne in Hay Lin's dream 1.png The entrance to Phobos' throne room s.1 ep.25.png Phobos telling Cedric off in the throne room.png Phobos is ready to tie Elyon to her throne with rose spikes.png Phobos and Cedric capture Elyon.png A crowd of monsters watching Phobos preparing to steal Elyon's power.png Elyon asking Phobos to let her go.png Phobos stands up to start taking Elyon's power.png Spikes around the throne while Phobos taking Elyon's power.png Phobos and his minions learning the rebels are inside the castle.png Monsters running out of the throne room.png Miranda reporting to Phobos on the fact that some of his guards have joined the rebels and the Guardians.png Motionless Elyon sitting on the throne.png The lurdens keeping guard over Elyon.png The lurdens keeping guard over the entrance to Phobos' throne room.png |-|Сериал, иллюзия, созданная Фобосом для Элион= Phobos changing the appearance of his castle s.1 ep.15.png Phobos showing Elyon the Viewing Stone s.1 ep.15.png The entrance to fake Phobos' throne room.png Phobos sitting on his throne and convincing Elyon that she was merciful to the Guardians.png Elyon trying her new crown made by Akheton.png Phobos watching Elyon drawing in the throne room.png Cedric asking Phobos to go out for a moment.png Phobos changing the appearance of his castle s.1 ep.21.png The entrance to Phobos' throne room s.1 ep.21.png Fake Phobos' throne room s.1 ep.21.png Phobos' throne in Hay Lin's dream.png Elyon's throne in Hay Lin's dream.png Phobos and Elyon standing in front of their thrones in Hay Lin's dream.png Phobos starting to change the appearance of his castle s.1 ep.24.png Phobos changing the appearance of his castle s.1 ep.24.png Phobos' throne room s.1 ep.24.png The entrance to Phobos' throne room s.1 ep.24.png Phobos standing in his throne room s.1 ep.24.png Phobos lying to Elyon s.1 ep.24.png Phobos waiting for Elyon to come to his throne.png The doors in Phobos' throne room.png Phobos standing with Elyon in his throne room s.1 ep.25.png Elyon coming into the throne room.png Phobos and Elyon's thrones.png Elyon is confused by Phobos' words "to save the princess".png Phobos beginning to discover Elyon the real appearance of his palace.png Phobos showing Elyon his real palace.png Категория:Меридиан Категория:Места